(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a frame for a plate-shaped solar element and to the use of such a frame for producing a solar module.
Solar modules consist of a frame that surrounds the solar element, which, as a rule, comprises a plurality of solar cells arranged in one plane and embedded in a plastics material foil. The plastics material foil, as a rule, is covered by a glass plate and has a lamination on the rear side that is conventionally also produced from plastics material. The solar element, which is occasionally also referred to as a frameless solar module or laminate, is surrounded by a frame, which has the effect of strengthening the solar element, protects the solar element, in particular the glass panel, during transport and makes it possible for solar elements to be secured to buildings and structures. The framed solar element, as a rule, is referred to as the solar module.
(2) Description of Related Art
According to the state of the art one-piece frames are generally used. Such a frame is pressed laterally onto the outside edges of the solar element and the edges of the solar module are then stuck down manually. This method of operation is inefficient.
Also known are two-piece frames, which include a bottom frame element, onto which the solar element is placed. The actual frame is obtained by a top frame element being pressed into the bottom frame element obtaining a friction-locking or positive-locking connection, a gap being realized between the bottom and the top frame element, into which the edge region of the solar element is inserted.
DE 202 09 218 U1 discloses a two-piece frame for a frameless solar module, said frame including a bottom frame element with a surface onto which the solar module is placed. In addition, a slot is provided in the bottom frame element, a portion of a top angular frame element being inserted into said slot, thereby obtaining a positive-locking and/or friction-locking connection between the two frame elements. Before the solar module is placed into the frame, the edge region of the solar module is enveloped in a resilient material, for example a seal, which after the assembly is positioned between the frame and the solar module. The production of such a frame and the application of the seal, however, are time-consuming and costly.